Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 1
Here is part one of Thomas Kong Racing, the fourth installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: * Thomas as Diddy Kong (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Banjo (Both Clever And Smart) * Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Conker (Conker's voice suits Toots) * Duncan as Krunch (Both vain) * Oliver as Tiptup (Both Western) * Percy as Timber (Timber's voice suits Percy) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Drumstick (Both smart) * Toby as Bumper (Bumber's voice suits Toby) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pipsy (Both beautiful) * Jiminy Cricket (from Disney's Pinocchio/Fun and Fancy Free) as T.T. (T.T.'s voice suits Jiminy Cricket) * Cerebrus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Wizpig (Both big, strong, and scary) * Genie (from Disney's Aladdin/House of Mouse) as Taj (Both blue and genies) * Diesel 10 as Tricky the Triceratops (Both big because Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Spencer as Bluey the Warlus (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Smudger as Blubber the Octopus (Both evil) * Diesel as Smokey the Dragon (Both devious) * Emily as Dixie Kong (Both girlfriends to Thomas and Diddy Kong) * Molly as Tiny Kong (Both sister figures to Emily and Dixie Kong) Transcript: * Narrator: (the Nintendo DS music plays with the Andrew Smith title showing and goes to the title showing Thomas Engine Racing and shows the writing the next installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64) ...and now here they are!!!! The most daredevil group of daffy engines to ever whirl their wheels in the Wacky Races. Competing for the title of worlds wackiest racer. The cars are approaching the starting line. (The scene opens where Thomas, the main protagonist, with long brown rabbit ears, a black cat's nose, and a blue donkey's tail, is piloting a railcar with a pipe in his mouth, smoking, followed by Tillie, piloting Britannia No. 70000, the pioneer Britannia Class 7mt 4-6-2 engine, while Percy drives a motor car. Toby follows, riding on a bicycle, with Toots, who has a load of boxcars, which he carries, when he sees Oliver speeding down the track toward a snow drift and crashing into it, and after Oliver crashes. Casey Jr appears, skiing down the slope, with some skis in his hands. After Tillie passes Oliver, Edward comes by, hauling his coaches, and passes Duncan, who is shocked, and moves back, scared. Cerberus chases all Emily and Molly, who manage to escape through a tunnel, after Thomas trips Cerberus up. Thomas blows his pipe twice) First, is the pump trolley, piloted by Thomas Jones. Next is Tillie the little engine that could. Manoeuvring for position is Percy with his mail cars. Right behind is Toby, Henrietta, and the freight cars. Then there's ingenious inventor, Toots, who follows with three coaches. Oh! Here's Oliver the Great Western and his freight cars and Toad. Next we have Casey Jr, the most bravest ski engine in the world. Lurching along is Edward with a load of foolish freight cars. And right on his track is Duncan, the rude engine. And there's Emily the Emerald Engine, Thomas's beautiful girlfriend, sneaking along is Emily's wonderful friend, Molly, and her sister figure. And even now Cerberus is up to some dirty trick. And they're off... to a standing start. And why not? They've been chained to a post, by rude Cerbrus, who shifts into the wrong gear. And away they go... on the way-out wacky races. * Thomas: Okay! No time to lose! Let's get this game started. Choose your character. * Tillie: Alright, let's get this game on track! (The scene opens with a rainstorm pouring all over the island of Sodor, with a giant carved face statue, until the scenes changes to morning light. As Tillie waits for a coal tender to be attached, a blue Genie suddenly comes out of nowhere, and claps his hands to show Tillie her coal tender, but couples it up to Tillie, and loads it all up) * Genie: Hello there! I am the Genie of the island. I am here to help you! Good luck! (Tillie collects her birthday train, with Jebidiah's milk cars, a coach, a flatcar, two boxvans, and a caboose, gives a toot, puffs up the steep enbankment to collect her first balloon to open the first door, arrives at the first entrance, speeds through to Ancient Lake, and arrives to start the first race) * Narrator: (Tillie is alongside Percy with his mail cars, Toots with his boxvans, Oliver with some freight cars, Edward with his coaches, Thomas with some freight cars, Duncan with his rear coaches, and Toby, Henrietta, and some cars) We're gathered today for the first race of Tillie and the others. Everyone, start your engines! Get ready... ...and go! And the race has started! * Tillie: Hi-ho diggety! (speeds off in front to collect some bananas, but inadvertentaly hits Duncan, who nearly comes off the rails in surprise) * Duncan: (stubborn) Ow! Watch where you're going, will ya?! * Tillie: Sorry. (rounds the curve, rams into Duncan, but pushes him right off the track, then finishes the first lap, and goes onto the second lap) * Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Poor Duncan is hurt. (sees Tillie grabbing the key and continuing to speed ahead. He speeds by Edward, Oliver, and Toby. who catch up behind him and Tillie. Genie looks down and sees the race and cheers for Tillie as she passes by and collects more bananas and finishes the second lap to start the final lap while collecting more bananas) * Narrator: Hmph! Poor Duncan is off the tracks, but is now going to the hospital, thanks to Molly, who helps him onto her sister's flatbed, before Emily, Thomas's wife, takes him away. Tillie manages to get ahead, but finally passes Percy and Toby, who are amazed, and wins the race by finishing the final lap. And the winner is Tillie! Well done, Tillie! (Tillie whistles with delight) * Genie: Ho-ho! This balloon is for you. (Tillie takes the balloon and winks. Genie hurries back and puts the key in the door to the next area. Tillie heads into the Fossil Canyon) * Narrator: Welcome to the next race! Everyone, start your engines! And here we go! The next has started right away. Tillie is now in the lead once again, followed by the rest of the racers, but with a fixed up Duncan, who is back on track once again. Tillie speeds through the tunnel with the others catching up close behind. * (When Oliver, hauling a freight train, sees the pioneer engine, Britannia, heading toward him, he just has time to scream before there is a huge explosion from himself and Britannia, which occurs and leaves a crater in the ground. Tillie speeds out of the tunnel, followed closely by Percy, Toots, Edward, Thomas, Duncan, and Toby, when a shot is fired by an unexpecting shot is fired by a train robber) * Narrator: It looks a whole gang of thugs are camped on the Canyon in due turn. As the whole gang cheer when Tillie completes the first lap, the other engines are racing toward the finish line until a bull runs behind and breaks Toots's boxcars and caboose to pieces. Ohh, there goes Toots's boxcars broken into pieces! * Toots: My beautiful boxcars and caboose are broken! (stops for a rest until Edward comes back and breaks one of his crankpins to pieces and stops behind him) * Edward: Hey, Toots. I need medical assistance. (Tillie speeds up for a bit until she completes the second lap, and is finally targeted by Toby, who lumbers and pushes her aside, but is pushed back when he and Tillie pass Edward and Toots, who are coupled up to Emily, who has already picked up Oliver, and is taking them to the hospital) Oh no. (Tillie speeds up for more steam until she finally takes out a milk box and throws it at Toby, who is suddenly alarmed, and screams in terror when he comes off the tracks when Thomas passes him) * Thomas: Oh, that smarts! (while Molly picks up Toby. Tillie's cowcatcher suddenly comes loose and rolls by itself) Tillie's spinning out of control! (Tillie reaches for her cowcatcher and pulls it back on until she finally finishes the race and wins. Genie arrives and gives Tillie another balloon for her reward while Thomas and Duncan sigh sadly for Toby, Oliver, Edward, and Toots. Tillie heads back to the Jungle Falls portal and arrives safely at the third race. After repairing Toby, Toots's boxcars, Oliver, and Edward's crankpin, the race is already on with the racers going fast) * (As Tillie rounds the corner, a train thief shoots the couplings on one of her birthday cars. Then as Edward clanks by with some cattle cars, but as one bandit shoots the coupling on one of his freight cars, the last car and caboose on Edward's freight train brakes apart, causing Edward to derail from the track) * Tillie: Oh, I don't care what railroad you're on. That's got to hurt! (giggles as she speeds on through a tunnel and out the other to win the second lap) * Genie: Here she comes! Yahoooo! The start of the second lap! Tillie's in the lead, followed closely by the others! Go, Tillie! (As Tillie's speed increases, she speeds up and rattles, as if she would glow red and might fall apart. Through the tunnel, Tillie speeds up, bumping into Edward, who bumps into her, and sends her going onto the service ramp. The whole gang scream as and flee as Tillie breaks through the barrier and flies up into the air with Edward laughing when he sees that Tillie is going up high and going down as if she might fall down and hurt herself) * Edward: (sees Tillie coming down at a high speed past him as she completes the second lap and goes onto the last one) Oh? * Genie: It's Tillie! A quick control test, 'cos she's back on course! * Molly: Has she crashed yet?! (Tillie speeds up at full speed, and heads down the mountain, when she knocks the brake van and the last cattle car into the air and sends them falling onto the ground and breaking them to pieces. Edward sees his cattle car and brake van broken to pieces and gasps. He gets very angry and tries to get ahead of Tillie, who now finishes the final lap) * Genie: No, Tillie hasn't crashed yet. (gives Tillie another balloon and uncouples the long train of cars that she pulls and gives her the birthday train before Tillie sets off over the mountain to the Hot Top Volcano race. Tillie is at the Hot Top Volcano race where she starts to race all the others after Edward fixes up his cattle car and caboose. The next race starts) * Tillie: (as her wheels spin round) Hmm... (hears a creaking sound) Something's wrong. (jumps up and down and growls angrily) Hey! What's happening? (looks at one of the couplings on the last car of her birthday train) * Thomas: Watch it! (the coupling of the last train from Tillie's birthday train snap off. Tillie gasps and continues to speed) It's gonna fall! * Tillie: I can't control it! (Edward laughs evilly as Thomas quickly moves onto the right track) * Oliver: What was that?! * Toby: I don't know, but there goes one of Tillie's cars! * Percy: I think Tillie's last car's coupling is broken! (Tillie is still racing at full speed and finishes the first lap and heads onto the second) * Genie: Tillie has lost a car, but still takes the lead! (Tillie finds that she is running out of steam, and decides to put on more coal. So she grabs a coal shovel, and feeds her furnace with coal) * Tillie: Oh no! My last car's come lose! (Tillie gasps) I'm going mighty fast! (finishes the second lap and goes onto the last lap) A train thief shot the coupling of my last car! I might need a new one! * Thomas: If you said new, then Emily will get you a new one, if that's what you were saying. * Tillie: That's a great idea! Just call Molly, and to think that could have been Edward! Brace yourselves! We're neck to neck! (the last car of Tillie's train heads toward Tillie, who jumps over it, and heads toward Edward, who, upon seeing the last car rolling toward him, slams on the brakes, and tries to reverse back, but fails when Tillie finishes the race with the final lap, until there is a large explosion between Edward and the last car of Tillie's train. Poor Edward is eventually wounded, coughing and spluttering, and after the other racers pass him, he sighs and shouts) * Edward: Bother! (Genie arrives and gives Tillie another balloon and picks up Tillie's last car of his chain and fixes it and couples it back to Tillie's train and fixes its couplings. Tillie uncouples her birthday train and collects two boxcars and a caboose and heads into the race challenge with Diesel 10) * Diesel 10: Well done, kid! Now, I challenge you to a race! (Tillie fills her tender up with coal and water and gives a toot on the whistle) Are you ready? Go! (Tillie's wheels start to spin before she takes off past Diesel 10, who spins round after Tillie speeds off, and sets chase at once. Tillie makes good progress and suddenly sees a cow tied to the track like a damsel in distress) * Tillie: What an earth--?! (a cow moos as Tillie squeals when she jumps over him. She speeds on up the mountain past a gang of train thieves, who charge toward her and Diesel 10) What?!! (Diesel 10 hits the cow and a cockroach on the railroad track and ends up plummeting down into the sea. Tillie is caught stoking the furnace with her coal shovel in her hand and suddenly runs into the whole gang of train thieves when she picks one of them up with some coal in her coal shovel. She whacks the bandits in the face and knocks them into the sea to win the race) * Diesel 10: Well done kid! Now try my new challenge. If you collect all of my silver coins from around the Dino Domain, then perhaps you can find 8 from each level to win, and maybe you might come back and see me. Try pressing the brake button while skidding! (Tillie heads to the Ancient Lake challenge and waits with all the other engines to start the race) Get ready! Go! * (Tillie's wheels slowly start to grip the tracks and so do the other engines' wheels until they finally set off. Tillie with her boxcars and caboose thunders on, collecting some eight tokens for Diesel 10 past Toots, who is running light, Percy, who has six freight cars and a caboose, Edward, who has three freight cars, Oliver with his mail train, Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars, Thomas with six freight cars, and Duncan, who has four coaches and caboose and repeats going around the track and winning the race three times until she finishes when Genie arrives) * Genie: Here! Have another balloon. Category:UbiSoftFan94